Snow Globe
by XShiori-chanX
Summary: The Somebodies were happy, the Nobodies were happy, everyone was happy. At least, to her. For now, she just had to leave them there, in their world within her Snow Globe. HAPPY B-DAY YUKIHIKARI!


She watched the world within her snow globe; constantly turning it, letting the small flakes of white fly around inside the tiny town living inside. She observed the baker, who hated the snow, as he snatched the white pieces of foam from the watery air and ripped them into smaller shreds, only causing more to encase his miniature shop. She watched the antique store owner bundle her sweater, ushering her children inside. She watched the gas station with its puny cars as the citizens tried not to trip on the icy roads.

But most of all, she watched the tiny couple who stood in the center of the busy street, refusing to acknowledge the danger they put themselves in as they embraced each other. If she squinted hard, she could see the spiky chocolate spikes, the rose red hair, and specks of dazzling blue and purple. The white winter coat the small woman wore was coated in small flakes, and she dusted them off frequently, quickly returning her arms to her companion's waist. The brunette held her close; protecting her from the nonexistent cold. They both smiled brightly at each other.

Naminé didn't like tipping the snow globe over. She hated making the people inside suffer the wrath of another thirty second snow storm, even if it wasn't even deadly. She didn't want to separate the duo in the street; she watched them often, sketching them in her art projects.

She felt guilty. It wasn't her fault she wanted to continue living the life of a nobody with Roxas. She didn't want to fade from existence. She loved Kairi like a sister, and Sora like a brother; but they needed the blonde duo, and she wouldn't have it.

She never knew that drawing the somebodies into a snow globe would gradually trap them for eternity. She never knew that her powers were so…powerful. She never wanted to get rid of them, not for good; she only wanted more time.

But the longer she gazed into the hazy surface of the glass ball, the better the felt. The two people who meant to exist seemed happier; forever trapped in an alternate reality, somewhere where they could be together forever, without the worries of heartless, nobodies, or unversed. Without having to worry about Riku, the King, Donald, or Goofy. Without the burden of the Keyblade, it seemed like Sora had a colossal weight lifted off of his shoulders; he could live a normal life in the microscopic town within the snow globe. And Kairi, beautiful Kairi, didn't have to wait anymore, for Sora would be by her side forever.

The somebodies were happier, the nobodies were happier, everyone was happier. At least, in Naminé's eyes they were.

She gently scooped the snow globe into her hands and brought them to the windowsill. She carefully placed the precious object down, letting the rays of the morning sun warm the town and bring it to life. The baker sighed in relief; the antique shop owner released her children. The gas station came alive, and cars began to move. Sora and Kairi shared a passionate kiss, right there, in the center of Main street.

The door in reality opened and closed. Roxas had returned from his heartless defeating journey.

"How are they?" he asked quietly. Naminé smiled.

"They're happy, like always," she replied cheerfully, leaving the globe and returning to her seat. Her companion sighed.

"Naminé, you need to set them free sometime," he chastised, removing his gloves and jacket and carelessly tossing them away. She shrugged, drawing her sketchpad close.

"I need more time. I have to think about how I can get them out," she replied sadly. They had had this discussion before; and deep down, Naminé wanted her somebody to be free.

She had drawn many scenarios. Breaking the glass, releasing the magic; waking up in reality, as if waking up from a dream. She couldn't think of what to really do. Besides, she cherished the snow globe. It had become her prized possession, and her new hobbies became spying in the unsuspecting couple and caring for their needs. For now, she was working on drawing a bigger globe with a bigger town; a better living environment.

"Don't ever do it," Roxas mumbled, peering into the orb. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed watching the tiny citizens come to life as well.

Naminé continued to sketch. She would give Sora and Kairi a home, on the edge of town behind the bakery. She smiled as she sketched the first portion of the roof; and Roxas gasped as the globe doubled in size.

"All I can do now is keep them happy," she mused, flicking her pencil across the page as a house began to form inside the miniature town. Roxas observed, intrigued.

Sora and Kairi, as happy as clams, dashing into their new home, admiring the interior. Hugging, kissing, cheers of happiness. Roxas watched as Sora twirled Kairi around, dancing along to an unknown song. They exited; and did something Roxas never expected.

"Hey Naminé, come here," he beckoned, waving. His eyes never left the globe. Naminé sauntered forward, peering over his shoulder.

Kairi and Sora were waving, with cheerful grins stretched from ear to ear. She felt touched at the same time as surprised; her somebody did not resent her for trapping her there, but instead thanked her. It was as she thought. The somebodies were happy, the nobodies were happy, everyone was happy.

With a soft smile she returned to her white chair within her white room and opened her sketchbook, beginning to draw.

* * *

**Hope this made sense. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKIHIKARI!**


End file.
